


He's Not Normal || l.s

by LarryStylinson_isBAE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_isBAE/pseuds/LarryStylinson_isBAE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where being gay is normal and being straight is frowned upon.</p><p>-</p><p>He's Not Normal … He's not like other boys. He was once a girl. A girl who liked boys. And that is forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Normal || l.s

_Some people say, people should be free to love who they want to._

_Others say, they shall go down to hell to burn and die for an eternity for not loving the correct gender._

-

Lucy Willa Tomlinson was born on December 24, 1991 in Willowbrook Hospital. Nice feathery brown hair, eyes that could be an ice blue, an ocean blue or even a sapphire blue, pale skin, and a small body she had in her physical genes.

"It is a beautiful healthy girl!" The blonde haired female doctor grinned.

Her mothers cooed over her as the doctor handed her over so they could cradle her in their arms. One mum tickled Lucy's cheek, smiling when she reacted to the touch. A tear fell from the other mum who gave birth and onto the small baby's face.

"I'm-I'm so proud of her already, of us, for creating this wonderful, beautiful baby girl." Jay wiped the wet splotch off of the soft baby skin cheek.

The mums got to take her home a week later after the doctors were completely sure she was healthy. They were excited to see and hear about their child's outlook on life and girls and school and her future. Jay, the mom who gave birth, just knew Lucy would grow up someday with a beautiful wife and children and the perfect degree, becoming a lawyer or a business woman. Clarissa, on the other hand, thought Lucy would grow up to have a wife but no children and some he would be artistic or maybe a singer.

Little did they know it would be different.

-

Lucy sat in her high pink chair as she was being fed by housewife Clarissa.

"Nrrrrrrno." Clarissa chuckled. "Here comes the airplane! Open up wide sweet cakes!" She paused as she heard somebody come into the house. Clarissa turned to see Jay walk into the kitchen in her crisp navy blue business suit.

"Look!" Clarissa told Lucy who flapped her arms out to her side making her bounce slightly in the chair, "Mummy's home!"

_Problem with that theory? Lucy had the best, most normal parents anyone could've asked for._

"Hey baby tums, long day at work today." Jay walked over to Clarissa and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. Jay looked over to Lucy. "Aw look at you! You're so adorable and cute with those ocean blue eyes. Someday, you'll grow up to be just like me." Jay gave the small baby a toothy grin.

"Or she'll be artistic and creative. Isn't that right Lucy?" Clarissa smiled. She lightly pinched Louise' cheek making her giggle.

-

_Growing up, Lucy was a happy child._

"Happy birthday!" A black-haired girl - Ashley - set down the birthday present for little five-year old Lucy. Ashley was one of Lucy's best friends. They had play dates every weekend they could. Ashley rushed off to go find her own two dads to ask for cake and ice cream as her treat for the day.

Another older - much older - somewhere around in their 70s-couple, placed down a purple striped present that had a card and a yellow bow taped on top, acting as complimentary colors nicely.

"Enjoy your sweet fifth birthday." Lucy's grandpa said. Her other grandpa - which she calls papa - nodded in agreement. "We'll talk to you some more after the party ends but for now, have fun!" The grandpa opens up his arms to gesture to the party that had kids running around, balloons everywhere, streamers going from wall to wall and a plaid table covering on every single table to be seen. "I hope you enjoy your day today, have a lovely one." He smiled brightly, walking off after that.

_They were really a picture perfect, all-British family._

"Kids! It's time to watch Lucy open her presents!" Jay instructed.

All the kids came and watch Lucy open all the presents. She got clothes, two Barbie dolls, a Barbie doll car, shoes, books, Polly Pocket and colour pencils. She was very happy when she got the Barbie car for it cost almost one hundred pounds and her mums would simply not buy it for her every time she asked.

"Mum could I get two slices?" Lucy pouted when both mums said no.

"But why not?" She stomped her foot, whining.

"Because sweetie, it's unhealthy, especially a girl your age to have that much sugar or sweets a day. You're not even getting a full slice of cake because of that."

"Humph." Was all she said before crossing her arms and stomping to the bouncy inflatable play house.

-

_Lucy was eight years old when she realised she wasn't like her family. It was at her uncle's wedding when she had the first sinking feeling that she wouldn't grow up to be like them._

Lucy stood behind her uncle's fiancé, holding a velvet pillow that had the two shiny silver bands that served as wedding rings. She looked at the blonde boy that was standing behind her uncle and holding a flower banquet. She felt butterflies when the boy peered back at her.

The priest picked up the wedding rings and gave the opposite rings to the engaged couple, now about to be married.

After the couple said their vows from the heart and the required ones, the priest said, "You may now kiss the groom."

The men looked at each other, hand in hand. They leaned forward at the same time and kissed each other smack on the lips. The people sitting in the pews stood up to cheer and snap pictures for friend albums and family albums.

The newly wed couple went to their parents and hugged each and every one of them. Then they went over to their now parent-in-laws and hugged them tightly, glad to be part of their family now and forever to come. The two men walked out of the chapel, hand in hand, waving with their hand to everyone as if they were at a pageant or walking down the red carpet and drove off in a black limo that had a sign "JUST MARRIED" on the back of it.

_Sometimes Lucy wondered, if she had just ignored how that Flower Boy made her feel, she could've turned out just like them; **normal**._


End file.
